Love Across Reality aka No Title Yet
by AQ
Summary: UPDATED!!!! 05/17/03 CH 6 *SORATO* (for the most part) Sora has moved away from the Digidestined, but it looks like her feelings for a certain member of the group followed her all the way... R&R please!!!
1. Chapter 1

Well, I decided to write another fic!! This one's a Sorato *everyone faints* lol I don't have anything more of value to say to yall, just that I luv each and every one of u who reviewed my other fics, it's what has inspired me to write this fic. and also, this fic doesn't have a title yet, so any suggestions would be more than welcome!!! Remember to always review!!! ^_^ Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!!!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
No Title Yet  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
A/N: Written from Sora's pov ten years after Malomyotismon battle.  
  
. - Sora's thoughts.  
  
  
  
It has been ages since I last saw the Digidestined. After the battle with Malomyotismon, my parents didn't want me to have anything to do with any of that, so we moved to Australia immediately.  
  
The whole point was, of course, for me not to have any contacts from Japan, but what my parents didn't know was that I still communicated with them. And every time I spoke to them, I wanted to go there, to be with them again. I knew my parents only wanted what's best for me, but the time I had spent in Sydney was even darker than the Dark Masters' rule. At least, we were all together then.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa, my best friend, now lives in New York where she is a model. And Jou Kido travels around, making himself useful as a doctor. Tai Kamiya is captain of his own soccer team - they play for Japan, of course. His sister Hikari is an elementary school teacher. Yamato Ishida is a well known rock star, and his little brother Takeru Takashi is a novelist. And I am, well, a nobody.  
  
My mother runs her own flower shop, just like she used to back in Japan. And I work there after school. It's boring and depressing, since all I ever think about is the old days, when I was part of the Digidestined. That was why I thought that I was hallucinating, when I saw Yamato Ishida on the doorstep of my mother's shop.  
  
He just stood there, in his old high school clothes, grinning at my confused expression.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked in a sexy voice.  
  
"Matt?" That was all I was able to choke out. I must be loosing it. That can't be him  
  
"Yep, it's me all right," he informed me, as if reading my mind.  
  
"But. but." I stuttered, unable to form my whirling thoughts into words.  
  
"It's been a while, Sor," he said slowly as he walked inside the shop, looking around him.  
  
"Wouldn't argue on that!" I exclaimed, my initial shock at seeing the blast from my past now gone. It's so wonderful to see him again!  
  
"But you still haven't changed a bit, you know."  
  
I know Yama. I'm still the same, even after all those years, still a nobody  
  
"We've all missed you so much, after you left, the group just split up."  
  
"But things have worked out for you, huh?"  
  
"Yes. and no."  
  
I arched my eyebrows and looked at him quizzically. Matt opened his mouth to explain, but a voice from the outside interrupted our conversation.  
  
"Hey Matt!"  
  
"Umm, so I guess I'll talk to you later, Sora," he said, almost sadly.  
  
"Yeah, sure," I replied with a smile. Matt rested his hand on my shoulder in a friendly manner for a while. He was about to say something else, but  
  
"Matt! What's keeping ya? We gotta go!"  
  
"Uhh, I'm coming!" he cried impatiently to his friends in the car, and with an apologetic smile, he left.  
  
I stood next to the window, watching as he sped off in his car, still unable to fully believe that Yamato Ishida, the rock star, was here talking to me, a no one. Maybe my luck was really changing for the better. After all those years of being miserable, it was hard to believe that I'll someday be happy again. Even if I didn't see the other Digidestined, if only I could be with Matt, then.  
  
"It will be enough," I finished my thought aloud and smiled.  
  
That night I wrote in my journal, as I did every day all my life.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
The most remarkable thing happened today. Matt Ishida, yes, the famous rock star I've told you so much about, is in Sydney. We talked, and it was the most wonderful and exciting thing to have happened to me in years, even if it was only for a little while. Now, as I'm writing this, I'm getting the same excited feeling in my stomach, as if thousands of sparrows are trying to break free from within. This day, I've been waiting so long for it, the day that I would see my Yama once again. And now that it's finally here, I can't put into words the kind of feelings and thoughts I'm having now.  
  
Our conversation was brief and lacking information, but I didn't really care. And when at the end he put his hand on my shoulder. I know he only meant it as a friendly gesture, but still. Having him touch me again was heaven. Even if it meant nothing to him."  
  
I paused, my pen still poised above the sheet, but my mind was back at the shop this afternoon, and Matt was still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me?" he said in his husky voice.  
  
"Oh, Yama, it's really you!" I exclaimed, but remained where I was.  
  
"Sora, I missed you so much!" he ran up to me, and twirled me around in his arms until we were both dizzy. I laughed, the same carefree laugh I had when I was still part of the Digidestined, and tightened my grip around his neck.  
  
"It's been so long since I last saw you," Matt said as he gazed deep into my eyes. "You've definitely changed."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You've grown even more beautiful, although I'm not quite sure how that was possible," he breathed down my neck, and I realized how dangerously close our faces were. Matt leaned in, and I closed my eyes expectantly, but the kiss never came.  
  
I heard the door open, and immediately pulled back from him.  
  
"Welcome to Takenouchi Floral," I said mechanically, turning to where the door was supposed to be.  
  
When I blinked again, I was no longer in my mother's shop. I was in my room, my unfinished journal entry left hanging in mid sentence. My mother stood in the entrance to my room, a pile of fresh laundry in her hands, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
Have I just said that part aloud? I wondered, my hand flying up to my mouth in a futile attempt to cover up what I just said. Judging by the disturbed look my mother gave me, I guess that I did.  
  
"Umm, it was a joke, mom," I told her with a smile on my face. "It's just that I spend so much time in the shop, I sometimes think I live there."  
  
She seemed to buy this, but I could see her shaking her head, and giving me one strange look before she headed out the door.  
  
It was only then, when I was completely alone, did I finish my entry.  
  
"My heart yearns to sing out with joy, Diary. My love is back by my side."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Well, that's the end of the first chapter. tell me what yall think, remember to review!!! ^_^ oh and u can email me at anniki2003@aol.com with suggestions for the title!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter!!! Thanks to everyone who's supporting me with this, you guys are my inspiration!!!  
  
And I still don't have a title for this fic, so any suggestions are always so very welcome!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. I can only dream.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
No Title Yet  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It's been two days since I saw Yamato Ishida in my mother's shop that day. But I still couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
It was a Saturday, so naturally there was no school, and I worked in the flower shop in the afternoon. My mother was still asleep. It was around seven o'clock.  
  
I tiptoed down into the kitchen and took the phone off its hook. I quickly dialed Mimi's number in America.  
  
She picked up after the third ring.  
  
"Hello, Tachikawa residence," she said in her cheerful voice.  
  
"Hey Meems, it's me," I smiled. Hearing my best friend's voice was good. It reminded me of the past I so longed to relieve.  
  
"So what's going on down under?" she giggled and I couldn't help laughing.  
  
"You will not believe this," I paused for effect, and then continued, "Matt Ishida is in town."  
  
Mimi squealed, and it was my turn to laugh.  
  
"So have you spoken to him yet?"  
  
"Yes, yesterday. Oh Mimi, it was so great to see him!"  
  
"So what's your plan?"  
  
"My. plan?"  
  
"Yeah, your plan to seduce him."  
  
I broke down laughing. Mimi was always joking about everything.  
  
"Hell no, Meems, I'm so not going to tell him."  
  
"But Sor, you've liked him forever! Don't you think it's time to tell him how you really feel?"  
  
"No, I'm not you. I could never do that."  
  
We fell silent, and then,  
  
"I have to go. The bill's gonna be huge."  
  
"Bye, Sora, but if I were you, I'd tell him."  
  
I hung up feeling better now that I've talked to Mimi, but completely disagreeing with what she said. Matt was a string I had to hold on to, even if we were just friends for the rest of our lives. I hated the fact that I would never summon up the courage to tell Yamato Ishida how I really feel about him, but that's the way it had to be.  
  
I hugged myself and conjured up the memory of the day I left Odaiba.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I hadn't known I was leaving. For me, it was just another fun day at school with my friends.  
  
We all met up on the school steps, all six of us: Izzy, Jou, Mimi, Tai and of course Matt. We were inseparable, up until that day, at least. It was the last day of school before summer holidays, and we were all excited.  
  
The classrooms were noisy, and the teachers didn't attempt to instruct. It was Odaiba High's tradition - last days of school were actually class-free.  
  
We had almost all of our classes together, except first period where Izzy had to go to Computer Science, third when Jou went to Biology, and fourth when Matt had guitar. Only today we had a completely teacher-free day. Me and the gang sat on the benches in the courtyard, discussing our summer vacation.  
  
"I can hardly wait until it's warm enough to go to the beach!" Mimi squealed, literally jumping up and down.  
  
"You've got all summer for that, Meems," Tai laughed, and the rest of us joined in  
  
The bell signaling lunch period rang, and we decided to head to the cafeteria to see what was on the menu. The line in front of the windows was gigantic, and we squeezed ourselves somewhere in the middle. I was wedged between Jou and Matt, but I didn't mind. Matt smelled pleasantly of cologne, and I sneaked a couple of looks at his handsome face.  
  
"So Sora, anything special planned for summer?" Matt suddenly asked me, looking down and catching me staring. He grinned at me and I blushed slightly.  
  
"Working at my mother's flower shop as usual," I replied. I was going to say something else when I heard my name on the PA system.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi, please report to the main office. Sora Takenouchi."  
  
"Are you in trouble, Sor?" Tai winked at me and gave me a playful shove.  
  
"In your dreams," I replied, "Get me a salad."  
  
I waved and headed out the cafeteria doors. I didn't know it then, but that was the last time I ever saw them.  
  
The office was nearly empty, except for some teachers here and there. The secretary at the front desk nodded to acknowledge my arrival, and then pointed towards my counselor's door. I knocked and stepped in.  
  
Seeing my mother in there gave me a surprise.  
  
"Sora, honey, go ahead and get your books," she told me, sounding almost apologetic.  
  
"Why? What's going on?" I looked at her and then at my counselor.  
  
"I need you to turn in all your textbooks to the book room, Miss Takenouchi," the lady pushed her glasses up her thin nose.  
  
"Mom?" I questioned, but she looked away.  
  
"Just do it, Sora."  
  
I went up to my locker, and found Izzy squatting down on the ground, looking absorbed in whatever it was on his locker door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I thought you were back with the others?"  
  
"Oh, I had to grab my textbook, I'll need to study over the holidays."  
  
"Something weird is going on, my mother's here."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"They want me to turn in all my books," I shrugged. I still had no idea what was going to happen.  
  
"If I don't see the others, tell them happy holidays for me, and tell Mimi I'll call her," I instructed Izzy and he ran off downstairs. That was the last I ever saw of him.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
It suddenly became cold in the room as the memory faded gradually. I shivered despite myself, and went up to my room to get a sweater.  
  
My mother was up now; I could hear the water running in the shower. In a few minutes, she would hopefully leave to do grocery shopping, and I would be left to dress for my afternoon shift at Takenouchi Floral.  
  
Suddenly I heard a crash. I raced down the hallway listening for other noises, but there were none. I knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Mom?" I shouted, trying to sound calm.  
  
But no answer came, and the water kept running.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!! ^_^ and please please I need title suggestions!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all!!! I'm back with another chapter of the famous fic without a title!!!!! I know I left yall with a little cliff hanger last time, so allow me to refresh your memory:  
  
Sora was getting ready for her morning shift at Takenouchi Floral (her mother's flower shop) when she heard a CRASH coming from the bathroom where her mother was taking a shower, or so she thought. ~ enjoy, and don't forget to review!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I never owned, and probably never will own Digimon, unless. *dark look sets upon her mind, and runs over to the table and draws up some plans, then remembers the lawyers* ^^U got a little carried away there!! Rest assured that I will do my best to make sure that if I can't own it, none of yall can!!! ^_~ and now onto the fic ~  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
No Title Yet  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As soon as I heard the crash, I immediately knew something was wrong. Around 20% of all accidents happened in the bathroom. I knocked and called my mother, but there was no answer. As much as I hated her for doing everything she has, I began to feel slightly scared.  
  
"Mom! Open up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, pounding hard on the door. I tried to open it, but was locked from the inside.  
  
I backed away from the door, and then kicked out at it with all my strength. It made a horrific noise, but on the fifth and sixth tries I managed to break the wood in the center. I reached into the hole and unlocked the handle.  
  
I rushed inside. Everything was full of steam. The shower was turned on hot, and the curtain was pulled over the tub. I couldn't make out anything behind it. I reached in and turned the water off. Then I pulled back the shower curtain and jerked backwards at what I saw.  
  
My mother lay in the now empty bathtub, the rest of the bloody water draining away. There was a nice clean gash in her forehead, and bags under her eyes. Her face looked ghostly white.  
  
For a moment, I didn't know what to do. Then I made a run for the phone. I dialed emergency, and waited for them to pick up.  
  
"This is emergency, how may I help you?" said a friendly feminine voice.  
  
"M-My mother, she's. she's.un-uncon-shious," I stammered out. "P-Please."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be right there," she soothed briefly and hung up.  
  
Ten minutes later, the ambulance arrived. The men hoisted my mother, clad in a robe, out of the tub and onto a stretcher. Something white caught my eye, and I reached down to see what it was.  
  
It turned out to be an empty pill capsule. I couldn't read the writing on the label - it was made illegible by the water. Another wave of panic hit me, and I raced downstairs and out the front door where my mother was being loaded into the back of the ambulance.  
  
"Here," I gave the empty capsule to one of the paramedics. "I think she took some of this."  
  
The man nodded, and helped me into the truck, beside my mother. I was nearing a state of panic, but surprisingly enough, I was able to think. Think about my mother, and all she's done to our family. Maybe her taking the pills. maybe it was a way out. Never have I thought that she was unhappy too. But if she really was unhappy, why didn't she abandon her 'isolate me' mission and return back to Japan? Back to my dad, and the place I grew up. Of course, nothing is that simple anymore.  
  
We were nearing the hospital, and the doors threw open. A team clad in white aprons and face masks unloaded the stretcher, always conversing in hushed tones. A doctor escorted me into an empty waiting room and told me to wait.  
  
All through this, I was surprised I never cried. Maybe all the years of isolation in a strange new place, without friends, without Matt, steeled my heart so that something like this seemed almost insignificant, and unworthy of tears. Yet I wondered: what if my mother wouldn't make it? What would I do then? But these concerns were too much into the future, and I couldn't bear to think that far.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
The waiting room seemed darker, and the only light seemed to come from the door, where a figure stood. It came closer, and I could now distinguish its features. I would know him anywhere.  
  
"Yama, how did you know I was here?"  
  
I looked up at his handsome face, and smiled sadly. He walked up closer, until he stood right above me. Then he put his hands on my shoulders, and kneeled in front of me.  
  
"I just knew," he replied simply, smiling reassurance.  
  
"It'll be all right, Sora, I promise," he said, tightening his arms around me, and putting his head in my lap, I stroked his golden-blonde hair fondly.  
  
"Thank you, Yama," I whispered, and he just smiled in return.  
  
We must have been there a while, for when I woke up, the first thing I saw was a mass of yellow hair belonging to Matt, still crouched in the same position as I last saw him. I smiled contently, and almost forgot why, and where I was.  
  
"Miss Takenouchi?"  
  
I looked up to see a doctor in a white coat walking towards me. I looked back at Matt, only he was gone. I sighed deeply. Why do I always have these stupid daydreams?  
  
"Miss Takenouchi, your mother will be just fine," the doctor informed me, when he was close enough.  
  
"Can I go see her?" I stood up.  
  
"Of course, this way," he gestured for me to follow him.  
  
I passed countless white doors until he stopped in front of one and opened it. I walked in and saw my mother lying on the bed. Her face was still pale, and her eyes were closed, but I guess that's what people look like after an accident.  
  
"She would need to spend some time in rehabilitation. She overdosed on those pain killers."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"That depends," the doctor sighed. "Well, what about you? Are you ok?"  
  
"My mother tried to kill herself, so what do you think?" I said bitterly, immediately regretting it. I hadn't meant to snap at him - he wasn't a part of this.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss, I know it's hard. But do you need a ride home or anything?"  
  
"I'd like to go home, thank you."  
  
"Very well. Right this way."  
  
We both got into his car, and he drove in silence.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be fine?" he asked me again when we pulled up in front of my house.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I looked at the clock once inside. It was already three o'clock. I changed into more comfortable clothes and walked to Takenouchi Floral.  
  
Someone was standing at the front door, waving at me as I neared.  
  
"Hey, you're late!" Matt greeted me as I unlocked the door and let us in.  
  
"I was at the hospital, my mother." I shook my head.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?"  
  
Am I dreaming again? Since when does the famous Yamato Ishida care about me?  
  
"She overdosed on painkillers and collapsed," I said, hanging my head and turning to get to the cash register.  
  
I felt his arms first, wrapping around my shoulders, pulling me into an embrace. Then I felt the comforting warmth as I slid against his chest and his arms tightened around me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feelings that were soaring out of my stomach, spreading wonderful warmth all over my body.  
  
All the worries evaporated from my mind, as he whispered in my ear,  
  
"You know I'm here for you, right?"  
  
I nodded slightly. I dared not speak, for fear of saying something stupid and ruining the magical moment. His cheek was lightly pressed against mine, and I could just feel his soft hair. I started to relax, leaning further into him. He responded by tightening his hold on me, and lowering his head onto my shoulder.  
  
I just hope I'm not dreaming again, I thought.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Izzy: What's going on here?  
  
Jou: Another Sorato. *shakes head*  
  
Sora: Hey, this fic doesn't have a title!!!!!  
  
Anime Queen: *sarcastically* So she finally notices. -_-U  
  
Sora: *blush* ^_^U I knew that.  
  
Anime Queen: Aha, yeah, sure, that's great hon.  
  
Tai: Hey guys!!  
  
Anime Queen: What are yall doing here??? I thought you were supposed to be in Denser than Metal!!! Get out, out, out!! We still need to finish that one up!!!  
  
Mimi [to the side]: By the way, Denser than Metal is a real good fic ^_^ *hint, hint.*  
  
TK: What, are you paying your cast to do commercials for you now? *smirks*  
  
Matt: TK! *chases him around the auditorium* Be nice to the author!!  
  
Tai: *whispers* And her pathetic attempts at after-scenes. ^_~  
  
Anime Queen: What was that, Taichi-kun? *takes a step in his direction*  
  
Tai: o.O Nothing!! *whistles innocently* I'll just be off to Denser than Metal, now.  
  
Anime Queen: Now, that's better. ^_^  
  
Mimi: Don't forget, always review!!! ^_~ (And no, I'm not paid to do commercials, unless.)  
  
Anime Queen: *glares*  
  
Mimi: All right, all right, I'm going!!! Yesh, authors these days. -_-u *grumble*  
  
Matt: So whatever you do, don't read this without reviewing it. (And Anime Queen really needs title suggestions for this, so just email them to: anniki2003@aol.com as quickly as possible) *world famous grin* ^_~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Love Across Reality (aka No Title Yet)  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Okies, first off, I wanna proudly announce that this fic now has a title!!!!! *cheering and whistling heard in the background* It's "Love Across Reality", or at least for now ^,^ Special thanks goes to Fang Izumi, whose suggestions inspired me to come up with this title!! Thank you so much!! As a way to express my gratitude, please accept this dedication of this chapter to you!!! ^_^ Also a big thank you goes out to everyone who suggested a title!!! ^_^ I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I never did, do not, and never will own Digimon or any of it's wonderful characters...  
  
Without further adieu, please enjoy this, and don't forget to review as usual!! I just love reading your comments!!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Apparently, it was not one of my girlish fantasies. Yamato was really there, and he was really holding me, for a while, at least. It felt so wonderful, I never wanted him to let go. But naturally, he had to when the front doorbell rang, announcing a customer. I took my place behind the counter, and he sat on it.  
  
"Hey Sor, she's gonna be just fine, ok?"  
  
I nodded and smiled, and he smiled back. Boy he had a great smile.  
  
"Oh, I meant to give you this before, but..." Matt fumbled in his pockets, and produced a yellow slip of paper which he handed to me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked him, looking down at the thing.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"It's a free ticket to my upcoming concert next Saturday," he explained. "Front row seat, too. Think you can make it?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I'll be there!" I grinned and put the precious ticket in my own pocket. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," he shrugged. We stopped talking for the while it took me to help a guy pick out some flowers for his girlfriend and to check him out ten minutes later. Matt was trying not to laugh in the pathetic guy's face, and when he was gone, Matt gave way to the laughter. After some time, he settled down, and then there was silence.  
  
"So... do you like it here?" Matt asked me.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"It sucks."  
  
"Why did you ever leave Odaiba?"  
  
"It's my mother," I spread my arms in exasperation, "she's not too fond of my little Digimon adventure."  
  
He nodded. "I know what you mean."  
  
"I sure miss the others," I sighed.  
  
"Do you still go to the digital world?"  
  
The digital world! Of course! How could I overlook it? Matt grinned at me, probably reading my mind.  
  
"But will it work now that we've completed our parts as Digidestined?" I thought aloud. Matt shrugged.  
  
"It's worth a try."  
  
Suddenly a beeping noise filled the room that turned out to be Matt's cell phone. He flipped up the cover.  
  
"Yes?... hey... kinda busy, what's going on?... yeah, I'll be right there."  
  
Matt put the phone away and looked at me apologetically.  
  
"That was my manager. He needs me down there to practice," he explained.  
  
"Ok then, see you later," I waved as he headed out the door, and I was all alone again. Takenouchi floral didn't have as much business as my mother's old flower shop in Odaiba, so most of the time I did my homework or played around with the cash register. Now that my mother was in rehab, the store was up to me to keep. It certainly felt like my own when I locked up at six o'clock in the evening and headed home.  
  
As I approached my house, I saw a figure seated on the front steps.  
  
"Matt!" I exclaimed in surprise after lighting the porch lights and seeing who it was.  
  
"Hey," he grinned.  
  
"How did you know where I lived?"  
  
"How many 'Takenouchi's' are there in the phone book, do you think?"  
  
I could not truly believe that the famous rock star Ishida Yamato went through the trouble of finding out where I lived. Why did he care, anyway?  
  
"Come in," I opened the door and held it for him as he walked inside. He looked around while I shut it.  
  
"This is nice," he nodded at me.  
  
"Yeah, it's ok."  
  
"Do you still have yours?" he suddenly asked me.  
  
"Wh-" I turned around, and he had his digivice in his hand. I reached into my shirt pocket and pulled out my own.  
  
"Do you think they still work?" I guess I sounded a little doubtful, but it's been four years since the Digital world was saved. How much trouble can there be in one world?  
  
"Let's find out."  
  
He grabbed me by the hand and started pulling me upstairs. I pointed in the direction of my bedroom. Matt walked up to my computer, and it automatically flickered on. Our digivices started glowing too.  
  
"I guess they still work," Matt turned around and grinned.  
  
"Does that mean our digital destinies weren't fulfilled four years ago?"  
  
But Matt couldn't hear me, because the light has swallowed him up, and I was very close to it myself. Soon I was falling.  
  
I landed on something soft. Upon examination, it turned out to me Matt. I gave out a cry of surprise, and scrambled off, but he didn't stir.  
  
"I'm not that heavy, am I?" I mumbled, shaking him. "Matt? Wake up!" But he didn't respond.  
  
I looked around. I knew we were back in the digital world, but why? What was our purpose?  
  
"Matt... come on, wake up!" I moaned and shook him some more, but it produced the same result. I sat down on the grass next to him, and buried my head into my hands. What was I supposed to do now?  
  
I sneaked a peek at Matt's handsome face. His soft yellow hair was so close to my fingers, just a tiny stretch would allow me to run them through the mass. I didn't know why, but at that moment I wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to be kissed by him, to be held by him, to spend the night with him.  
  
I laughed at myself. We were in a life and death situation, but I still couldn't get serious. But what was I supposed to do? I started worrying, because it was slowly getting dark. I would have to find some firewood and food, but I was afraid to leave Matt. At least that was the reasoning they offered in books. I had no idea what to do. I didn't even have a flashlight.  
  
I wished that Matt would wake up. I looked over at his unconscious self again, and realized for the first time that we were completely alone.  
  
"No!"  
  
I shook my head. I had no idea where that came from. It's true that I really liked Matt, possibly even loved him, but what if he woke up right that moment? It was too great a risk. I contented myself with cuddling up next to him under my jacket. That way we both could keep warm.  
  
Even when he was unconscious, he looked as handsome as ever. I listened to his steady heartbeat, and felt his chest rise and fall slightly with every breath. He smelled of fruity aftershave that was almost hypnotizing. Everything about him was so good, so perfect. If only I had the courage to tell him what I really felt for him, if only he would feel the same way, it would be enough. I could stay in the digital world forever, knowing that he loved me. I looked up into his face, and gradually fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, comments? Suggestions? Review please!! ^_^  
  
************************************************************************ 


	5. Chapter 5

Love Across Reality  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Well, I'm back!!! I don't feel like doing an introduction, so I'll go straight to the  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and all that other legal stuff so I won't end up in jail (cuz then I won't be able to update!)  
  
Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!!! ^_^  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I woke up, and it was already morning. I opened my eyes, expecting to find Matt's unconscious form near me, but he was gone. I panicked a little, and sat up. There was soft grass and leaves around me. Matt must have dragged them over. I smiled. He was just as caring and thoughtful as ever. Speaking of him, where did he go?  
  
At first I panicked, but then calmed down a little. He must have regained consciousness to get up. But where was he? Ohh, then he must have noticed the way I was sleeping, how embarrassing! I wonder if he suspected anything.  
  
I stood up and shook the leaves from my clothes and my hair, a little irritated that I looked like a mess and I could do nothing about it. I wondered what time it was, and if time in the Digital World still ran faster than in ours.  
  
"Hey there Sleeping Beauty." (A/N Such a hackneyed expression, I know ^^U)  
  
I blushed and looked at Matt. I felt kind of silly all of a sudden, and started giggling. He gave me a strange look and smiled. Great, now he thought I'm weird. I cleared my throat.  
  
"So... what do you think is happening?" I asked him, helping him arrange the wood he was carrying on the ground.  
  
"More trouble?" he shrugged.  
  
"You think the others are here too?"  
  
He didn't say anything, and for one crazy moment I felt alone. But I was thinking nonsense, I knew that. He looked at me and smiled softly.  
  
"Don't worry, we're perfectly safe," he said in a reassuring voice. I mentally slapped myself. Now he thought me a coward, too. But loosing friends and family can do that to a person.  
  
Yama-kun, you have no idea how much I've changed. Only when everything's back to normal, maybe then I can be that carefree person I once was. And here with you, it feels like the others are here too, like I'm once again part of something bigger than myself.  
  
I shuffled closer to him on my knees, and watched over his shoulder as he tried to get the fire started with a piece of paper and a lighter. He sure was always prepared.  
  
"What are we going to eat?" I mused, but Matt heard me, and pointed to the side of our little campsite. The little pile of what looked like green apples looked especially good to my hungry eyes.  
  
"Then what's the fire for?" I inquired. Matt laughed.  
  
"Those are meat apples, you have to cook them first," he explained, and I felt a little childish, being so ignorant. "I came across them that day I left the group, remember?" I nodded. I remembered everything we went through on our adventures, and I told him that. He stopped laughing, and looked at me seriously, almost with pity.  
  
"Was it hard?"  
  
Huh? Yamato's interested in how I feel once again?  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I mean, being separated from the group," he was looking into my face, and really seemed like he somewhat cared. I thought it would sound wimpy if I told him the truth, so I said,  
  
"Not really, I adjusted."  
  
I don't know if he bought it, but he nodded a couple of times. The fire rose up, and felt warm, even though I wasn't cold before. Matt rose and poked a couple of apples through with long sticks. He handed one to me, and we sat in silence as the apples roasted over the fire. I wanted to tell him that I lied just them, and that all I really wanted was to be back in Japan, and to be with him, but the words wouldn't form.  
  
"Careful, your apple's burning," Matt said quickly, and diverted my stick from the fire. Once again I blushed madly and felt so stupid. Why did he always make me feel this way? Why do I have to be such a klutz around him? I didn't like it, but I wanted to be near him. I didn't want to feel this way, but I always did when I was with him. Why couldn't I be normal and stop obsessing over Yamato?  
  
But the answer was disgustingly simple - he was perfect, and there was nothing I could do about it. I hated the fact that I was so helpless when it came to him, but that is the truth.  
  
Suddenly Matt turned to me, and put his free hand around my shoulders, pulling me close.  
  
"Hey," he murmured, "I just noticed - we're completely alone."  
  
I stared up into his eyes as he started to lean forwards, caressing my face with his lips, and trailing down to my neck. I moaned, and leaned back into the grass, with him on top of me. He started repeating my name, first a mere whisper, growing louder, Sora, Sora...  
  
"Sora! Hey Sora!"  
  
I opened my eyes, only now realizing that they were closed before. I was still sitting on the ground, my untouched mean apple getting cold in my hands. I looked beside me, but Matt wasn't there.  
  
"Hey, you asleep again?" he jogged to me and crouched, an amused look on his face.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I spaced out," I told him, laughing slightly. Again with the hallucinations? What's wrong with me?  
  
"I figure it would be pointless sitting here all the time," Matt continued. "I think we should at least try to find some clues to explain our being here. And maybe the others are here too..."  
  
After that I wasn't really listening. All I could focus on is how frighteningly real my daydreams about Matt were becoming. Did they have something to do with us ending up in the Digital World, or were they merely the outcome of my over-active hormones? "So, you ready?" Matt stood up, and stretched out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. Then he proceeded to put out the fire and throw the burnt coal and unused sticks back into the bushes, and masking our presence. I watched, nibbling on my meat apple which tasted amazingly like a hamburger.  
  
"Wouldn't want anyone following us," he said to me when he was done. I thought it a little odd, but didn't say anything. Matt must have known what he was talking about.  
  
"Do you think we'll find our Digimon too?" I wondered aloud as we walked through the forest.  
  
"Who knows," Matt shrugged. It seemed like he didn't really care. We walked in silence for a while, until Matt stopped abruptly.  
  
"What's -" I started to look around for a reason, but he held out his hand to silence me. He eyed the bushes for something, and I just stood there next to him.  
  
"Don't move," Matt whispered, and I felt a little scared. What had he seen that he thought was some kind of danger?  
  
Suddenly, a soft swish filled the air around us, and I heard tearing cloth. Matt softly cried out, and clutched his bleeding shoulder. The knife stuck in the tree behind us, a little drop of blood sliding down the blade.  
  
Everything happened so fast I barely had time to react. The next thing I knew, a tall cloaked figure stood in front of us.  
  
"Now you die, traitor!" it screamed, and unsheathed a sharp katana.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!! Maybe I should change my nickname to "Cliffhanger Queen"... I'll think about it! *thinks* nah... it's *not always* a cliffhanger. But this one is! MUAHAHA! Looks like I get to keep yall guessing until the next chapter! My evil angel, Myself, told me to do this. I'm merely the hyper weirdo that does his bidding. Don't worry, I have a good angel too, his name is Me. It's thanks to him that you get this update!! ^_^ Please review, it's my inspiration!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Love Across Reality  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! *cries* there, you made me say it, are you happy?? Well, are you?? *sob sob*  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger last time, but it was necessary... I think... newayz, before I get totally confused, here's chapter 6!!! (I'm gaining up on my other stories in length :P) Also, I've thought about the plot, and turned it around. No re-writes, cuz everything went ok with the new storyline. It's going to be an adventure/frontier crossover (up to a certain point). I've never really gotten into Frontier that much until very recently, but since it's the last Digimon season ever, I decided to watch every single episode! (Now you know where my free time goes, and it's not to the fics! LOL)  
  
Also, I don't think I've mentioned their ages... hehe sorry about that. I did say that it was after Malomyotismon's battle, so they're in their 02 ages, maybe a little older. Well, I'll post their ages up anyways.  
  
Yamato - 18  
  
Sora - 17  
  
Mimi - 17  
  
That's all for now, otherwise it'll be a spoiler!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The tall person towered over Yamato, the blade inches away from his neck.  
  
"Sora, run. I'll find you later," he glanced briefly in my direction. The other person's eyes darted to me briefly too, and he seemed to relax his posture.  
  
"Sora? Takenouchi Sora? Is that you?"  
  
His voice was softer, and he inched the blade away from Yamato.  
  
"Is that really who you are?"  
  
I nodded. How did this guy know my name?  
  
The person swung the sword again, as if to strike Matt, but he was just sitting there on the ground. I ran up to him, shaking him by his good shoulder.  
  
"Matt, what's going on?" I asked him, but he was just staring up at the cloaked person with the katana raised up in the air above his head.  
  
"How do you even have the guts to bring her here? To go through with your sick plan? How can you betray her like that?" the person bellowed, again in that frightening voice.  
  
"Betray me? What are you talking about?" And then, to Yamato, "What is he talking about?"  
  
"Miss Takenouchi, please step aside so I can finish off this piece of traitorous garbage!"  
  
"Why do you want to kill Yamato?" I didn't move. "Who are you? How do you know my name, and why do you want to kill Matt?"  
  
The sword lowered, and the scarf and hood came off, revealing a handsomely rugged face adorned with a wild mane of long blue hair. He looked to be around 20 years old, and I could not help but think about the fact that he was very handsome.  
  
"I am Minamoto Kouji," he told me, considerably calmed down. "That man you're trying to protect, is, in fact, trying to kill you."  
  
Well that was the biggest pile of bull I've ever heard. This was Yamato - he would never hurt me. I've known him forever, since my early childhood.  
  
"But... that's absurd! You're lying! I don't even know you, so why should I believe you?" All thorough this exchange Yamato hasn't said a word.  
  
"You don't believe me."  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
"Well that's reasonable. Him - you know and trust. Me - you just met, and I do admit that I didn't make a good first impression," he nodded at his katana, and then slid it back into its scabbard.  
  
"Yamato, do you know him?" I asked, turning to face him, and he turned to me.  
  
"No. But whatever he's saying about me, it's clearly not true. You believe me, right, Sora-chan?"  
  
That was the first time he called me 'Sora-chan'. And the way he was looking at me, pleading with his eyes, I couldn't help but agree with everything he said, was saying, or will say.  
  
"Of course, of course I believe you," I nodded, and helped him stand up. He clutched his shoulder.  
  
"Come with me, I may have some bandages for that," Kouji glanced at the blood-soaked fabric.  
  
Should I trust him? He hurt Yamato. But he's offering help... besides, he doesn't seem to want to hurt me, and Matt is bleeding pretty bad.  
  
He started walking, and I followed. Matt leaned closer, and whispered,  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded. "Don't worry, your shoulder will be new in no time," I smiled, and he grinned.  
  
We walked through the forest, Kouji leading the way. We soon came to another clearing, with a little shack to the side of it. Kouji pulled the logs off to the side, revealing an entrance. He gestured for me to enter, and I did so, carefully feeling my footing.  
  
The inside was dim. The only sources of light were little cracks in the wooden walls. Kouji got in behind us, and went to rummage around in one of the corners of the low-ceilinged room. Matt sank down on the floor, breathing rather heavily, and I squatted down next to him.  
  
Just as he promised, Kouji found clean bandages, and quickly but expertly cleaned up and wrapped Matt's shoulder. Then he turned to me.  
  
"You aren't hurt, are you, Sora?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Good."  
  
We sat in silence a while before Matt exploded.  
  
"Now you want to explain, pretty boy?"  
  
"Hey, calm down, it's okay," I put my hand on his arm before Kouji had a chance to do anything.  
  
"Who the hell are you, and why are you out tracking us?"  
  
"I've already told you, my name - "  
  
"I don't give a shit about your name!"  
  
"Listen, I don't want to argue here," Kouji said quietly, glancing at me. "We would better discuss this outside."  
  
"Sora stay here, I'll find out what's going on," Matt calmed down a little, and patted my hand. The two boys walked out, and I could hear the mumble of their conversation, but not the words. At least they weren't shouting.  
  
Matt re-appeared in the doorway after a while, looking really mad.  
  
"Come on, Sora, we're leaving," he extended his hand to me, and I grasped it. He practically pulled me out of the shack and away from it as if it was something really repulsive.  
  
"Yamato," Kouji came up to us, "Yamato, you have to listen. You have to go back."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," he replied flatly, and turned to walk in the direction from where we've come, still holding onto my hand, and dragging me with him.  
  
"I'm telling you, something bad will happen if you remain in the Digital World."  
  
"And how do you know what will happen?" Yamato turned around and eyed the blue-haired boy with contempt. Kouji sighed.  
  
"Because I've been there, I've been in your future."  
  
"Future? So what are you, some kind of time-traveler?" Yamato started laughing, first slowly and quietly, and then louder and louder, until his shoulder protested his body's violent movements.  
  
"Matt..." I broke free of his grasp, no matter how much I wanted to keep holding on to him. "He doesn't look like he's joking." I looked at Kouji, and he looked back at me, almost sadly. "Are you messing with us?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Then tell me - what happens if we stay?  
  
Kouji shook his head again, and helplessly shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. But it's terrible," he looked at the ground. "Sora, for your own sake, I beg you, leave!"  
  
Matt was still half-laughing.  
  
"So... you come from the future, but you don't know what happens?" and he broke out laughing anew. Kouji looked uncomfortable.  
  
"You believe me, right, Sora?" he looked at me, pleading with his eyes. I didn't say anything.  
  
What was I supposed to say? I still didn't know why we ended up in the Digital World, and how we managed to get here in the first place. Now that I thought about it, I hardly knew anything at all.  
  
Who am I supposed to trust?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, *that* wasn't a cliffhanger!!! Take that, Myself!! *proud of Me*  
  
Myself: Next chapter *will* be a cliffhanger!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Me: Oh no it won't!! *gets out a little shiny sword*  
  
Myself: Oh yes if will!! I will triumph!! *brandishes a big crooked evil- looking sword*  
  
*start battling, and nothing can be seen through the dust*  
  
AQ: Who will be the winner of the Battle of the Cliffhanger? Only time will tell... 


End file.
